


When You Give a Boy A Castle

by RagingLamb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLamb/pseuds/RagingLamb
Summary: After the business with the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin scare, Harry decides to do some research of his own and learns some very interesting things. Those interesting things lead to him deposing Dumbledore, befriending a giant squid, and gaining the begrudging respect of multiple dark wizards.
Kudos: 33





	When You Give a Boy A Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've read fics where Harry is the heir of one (or multiple) of the founders and he doesn't get anything out of it except money. So, here's my take on what Harry deserves and should demand when he's the heir of the founders.

“I want the sword.”

Dumbledore blinked, his smile lopsided as he processed what he’d just heard, “What do you mean, my boy?”

Harry leaned forward in his seat, “I am the heir of Gryffindor and I. Want. The. Sword.”

Dumbledore started to sweat, “Harry, you must understand, the sword of Gryffindor is a very important cultural artefact, just because you are the heir doesn’t mean that-”

“I don’t think you understand, sir. I went to Gringotts and my inheritance test clearly shows that one of the things I get for being alive is the sword.” He held up the parchment as evidence, it was a rather long piece of parchment that unfurled from the boy’s fingers and continued rolling under Dumbledore’s desk.

The sweat was making dark spots on the pale blue of Dumbledore’s robes. His eyes were losing their twinkle.

Harry leaned in, close enough that he had to see the beads of sweat dripping down his face. “I want the sword and I want no detentions forever.”

“Be reasonable-”

Harry cut him off again, waving his inheritance test, “I own this castle and I want no more detentions.”

Dumbledore swallowed around the lump in his throat, “Alright Harry, I’ll see what I can do, but-”

“Good, good . . . also,” Harry leaned even farther across the desk, his nose almost touching Dumbledore’s, his eyes held no mercy, “You’re in my seat.”

Harry stretched out across what used to be Dumbledore’s very cushy chair in what used to be Dumbledore’s very fancy office. He imagined that kings felt the way he felt in that moment, sat in a comfortable chair in a castle tower. He rather liked it.

The privacy that the office granted was another benefit of being the heir of Hogwarts’ founders and he relished the freedom it granted. There was a secret passage right there in the office, accessed by a wall sconce, from which he could access the majority of the castle with ease.

The sword was also a nice touch, resting across the magnificent desk, gleaming in the light of the fireplace.

Harry had never been so comfortable in his life and he was more than happy to get used to it. He could feel his magic unfurling to fill the space and reach out to twine into the magic of Hogwarts itself. It felt good to be the king.

Dumbledore went to live in a drippy, creaky room in the dungeons, where the cold air made his ancient bones ache. Had he chosen to complain about it to Harry, the boy would’ve laughed. After all, Dumbledore hadn’t cared about _his_ comfort all those years spent living in a cupboard in the Dursleys’.

And that wasn’t the only change to be put in place when Harry took over the school. In fact, his first order of business was to summon Griphook to the castle to act as a consultant on Harry’s new responsibilities and the business of running the school.


End file.
